Connor's Mistake
by TheVirtuoso
Summary: Connor has one last exam before he graduates and can work at the ARC full time. Something goes wrong


"Professor," Connor called to the passing academic from his hospital bed.

"Yeah?" The professor stuck his head into the room.

"Can you give me a lift to the school? I've an exam at 2:00." Connor had planned on taking the bus but he wasn't sure he could walk all the way to stop.

"You have an exam?" Cutter asked. He didn't even try to hide his surprise. "I thought this was your thesis year."

"Well it was. But I'm also taking Arch101, I need it to graduate. I tried to take it first year but I knew everything and I didn't need it to take 201 or anything. Turns out I need it to graduate though." Connor carefully pulled himself out of the bed and grabbed the crutch Abby had lent him. Who knew dino bites to the knee and dino-tails to the temple made getting around so hard.

"Who's your instructor? I could give them a call." Cutter offered.

"Nah that won't do. It's worth 50%." Connor said. Exams over 40% had to be written, if not today then tomorrow and writing them late necessitated a doctor's note. Connor didn't want to tell the doctor he couldn't write because a dinosaur bit him.

"Well alright then. You, me, and Stephen. We'll escort you and wait for you after." Cutter didn't want to admit it but he liked the kid. He couldn't stand unaided and, though he didn't have a concussion, he had taken quite the knock to the head. Connor looked like he wanted to protest Stephen's involvement but said nothing. The two slowly made their way to the car park while Cutter texted his TA. Stephen met them at Cutter's car. He helped Connor into the back, stretching his injured leg out across the seats before climbing into the passenger seat next to Cutter.

"I can't believe you're taking intro now." Stephen teased.

"I know, I know." Connor grumbled and buried his head in his hands, "It's going to be so hard to stay on book. The first time I took the class I dropped it because I'd already read all the material and more as prep for Paleontology. Now with the anomalies and all the research I do for the arc I probably know more than the TA!"

Traffic wasn't too bad and soon the three were pulling into the employee parking lot and Stephen was pulling Connor out of the back. "Come on you invalid." He swung Connor's free arm over his shoulder and helped him into the Science Building. "Where's your exam?"

"2203" Connor grunted.

"Well he's not taking the stairs." Cutter said. He pressed the button on the old, rickety lift that he'd never quite trusted. There was a press of 19 and 20-year-olds who joined them on the lift. Luckily they gave Connor and Stephen space.

Some of them looked like they recognized some member of the three but Cutter expected that was just from seeing them around campus. Cutter hadn't taught an intro course for going on ten years and Stephen was _his_ TA. Some of the kids could be Connor's classmates though.

"Connor!" a young girl exclaimed as if called forth from Cutter's thoughts. "What happened?" She was in the hall outside of 2203. They only had fifteen minutes before the start of the exams.

"Ah, Siobhan," Connor said. It took him a moment to name her as if he couldn't quite remember her name, "I. Well. Ah, this is Professor Cutter and Mr. Hart." He started again, "I'm interning with the Professor right now and." He cast his eyed to his crutch while shrugging himself off Stephen's shoulder.

"Connor got hurt at work," Cutter told the girl, "Nothing serious just enough to need some help with the drive over here." He turned back to his student, "Now, who is your prof for this class? Is it Sampson or Jones?" The two shared duties for Arch101.

"Professor Jones, sir." Siobhan answered for Connor who was snapping the fingers on his free hand trying to remember. Connor exclaimed happily before groaning in pain.

"Right. He hates me." Cutter sighed. So much for getting Connor out of the exam. "Stephen, do you know his TA?"

"We went on a date once. Before Allison and I met." Stephen said.

"Yeah, maybe you don't talk to her on my behalf." Connor said, "Knowing my luck you'd make her mark me harder or somethin'." Stephen laughed but didn't argue with the younger man, "I told ya I'll be fine. It's only two hours after all."

"Okay, if you're sure." Cutter said, "Do you have a pen or two?" Connor nodded, "Alright.

"You took a bad knock to the head today so I'll just give you a few tips. Read the whole thing start to finish before you write anything down. Then just answer at your own pace. You've a job with us no matter how this goes so just take it easy and don't stress out."

"Really? You want me to stay?" Connor said. He couldn't keep the surprise from his voice.

"Yes you idiot." Stephen squinted at him.

"Oh. That's alright then." Connor nodded.

The invigilator opened the door and the students started to shuffle in. Connor, Stephen, and Cutter waited until most of the hall had cleared out before making their way into the room. Stephen waited at the back but Cutter helped Connor limp to a free desk. He took the crutch up to Professor Jones and whispered in his colleague's ear.

"Connor Temple can't walk unaided. He was injured this morning. When he's done his exam Stephen or I will be in the hall to collect him."

"And how did my student get hurt?" Jones' voice was laced with contempt. He, like most of the academic community thought Cutter's research was too radical to be respected.

"He was helping me carry some artifacts between labs and took a tumble," Cutter lied. He knew the chances of Connor doing anything but Arc work after school were slim but there was no need to bias the community against him either way. "It was my fault so Stephen and I agreed to help him get around today."

Jones sighed, "Fine. I'll take him as far as the door." The irritable man waved his hand dismissing Cutter.

"Yeah alright." Cutter nodded and made his way back up the isle toward the door. He stopped at Connor's table and patted him on the shoulder.

Out in the hall Stephen offered to take the first hour. Just in case Connor finished early. Cutter nodded and headed to his office. He had a few papers to look over anyway.

88^88

"All done then?" Stephen asked. It had been an hour and a half – Cutter hadn't showed up. He was probably lost in work.

"Yeah.. I guess." Connor said as Jones passed his student over to Stephen. "Where's the Professor?" He asked.

"Probably still in his office, you know what he's like."

"Yeah." Conner grunted, "Thank you Professor Jones," he nodded, "Ah man. Cutter's office is on the other side of campus." Jones laughed and went back into the exam room.

"How do you think you did?"

"I think I forgot to answer question five." Connor sounded a little shell shocked.

"Out of?"

"Eight."

"How'd you manage that then?"

"I read through it. Made a few marks, answered four – a stratigraphic map – on the paper then went back to the start. Unfortunately I know I didn't write a page on the Significance of Paleolithic settlements and the intermarriage of Neanderthals and Early Homosapians.

"How could I be so stupid Stephen? You know what it is? I don't test well. Never have." Connor slumped against Stephen in defeat.

AN: I had an intro exam today, I'm in my last year. It was Classics, not archaeology or paleontology but it is still required for my degree. I did exactly what Connor did: Answered a Map question and missed the Significance of the Polis question right below it.


End file.
